Occulemncy Lessons with a Twist
by Wooooow
Summary: Severus Snape begrudgingly agrees to teach Harry Potter the art of Occlumency to prepare him for the upcoming war with Voldemort. A surprising revelation is discovered and both men are forced to re-evaluate their hateful relationship. Hate and love, after all, are separated by a fine line. **Will contain adult material, don't read if under 18
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hello! This is my first story of this nature, reviews and suggestions are helpful! Will contain Adult Themes in later chapters!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all the characters, not me! I love these books :)

Ch. 1

Harry Potter's life had never been his own. From his birth- to the death of Lily and James- he had been controlled by Voldemort, the Dursleys, his Professors, and his friends. Each telling and directing his life in the "right" direction. Now, reaching the age of 17, Harry must face his world with the Gryffindor courage he had been raised to adhere to.

The dark forces are approaching, and soon the battle with Voldemort will be at hand. The Order needs to have strength to endure these hardships, they need to bind together for the greater good to triumph, no matter what.

"WHAT?!" Harry yelled at his bemused headmaster. "I will not work with the likes of him," Harry glared over to the greasy potions master with disgust. Harry knew his true feelings towards the potions master had changed due to an embarrassing dream over the summer, but he would be damned if Snape knew that.

"Harry," the headmaster sighed, exasperated, "you must work together, and besides, Severus will be able to protect you... I need not remind you of all the times he has saved your life!"

Albus stared at the two men in front of him, a young hero and a wary potions Master. Neither of them yielding from the staring-or glaring- contest they were engaged in.

"Harry, go back to your dorms for the night, we will discuss this further in the morning" Albus sighed, the twinkle in his eyes all but gone as he wondered how he was to solve this problem.

"But headmaster I..." Harry was cut off by a hand being raised and a silencing charm. Huffing, he stomped to the door and slammed it directly behind him, venting his frustrations in silent growls.

"Headmaster, I am NOT a babysitter, need I remind you" Severus Snape practically growled once the door had been slammed. The boy is insufferable, arrogant like his father and nothing like Lily. He is self-serving, and used to his privileged life as the Golden Boy, the boy-who-refuses-to-die, the brat.

The headmaster, as if reading his mind, rocked back into his chair and gave Severus a hard look. "You know very well that Harry has not had an easy life. His was abused by his only family left in the world and has survived many attacks thrown upon him at a young age. He has never had a childhood" Dumbledore remarked sadly, recalling the events of the past seven years with distain.

"That is hardly the point, I will NOT work with him, you remember the Occlumency lessons! A disaster. If he is contented to play Quititch with his little friends than I see no point..." The headmasters glare was enough to shut down Snape's rage for the moment. Taking a deep breath, he conceded with a nod.

"Fine, I will help the boy, but do not expect me to enjoy myself," Snape spat in Dumbledore's direction.

"Oh Severus" Dumbledore said, eyes gleaming, "the boy has a remarkable charm once you get to know him, it wouldn't surprise me if, in time, you grew fond of him" he finished with a slight smile on his lips.

Severus merely scoffed and looked away. How can he possible expect me to like the boy! His mother, Lily, so gentle and kind while he has shown nothing but arrogance like his father, basking in the glory of his little heroic successes!

Dumbledore glanced at Severus with a calculating look, "Goodnight, dear boy. Best of luck tomorrow with Harry. I will send him down to meet in the Dungeons immediately after Charms with Flitwick."

Snape turned around and left without uttering a response.

Harry's stomach churred as he traveled deeper into Slytherin territory. Why me? He repeated to himself as he tucked away his invisibility cloak and knocked softly on the painting of Slytherin leading to Professor Snape's private quarters.

"Ah, a Gryffindor bravely venturing out of their beloved tower, how interessssting" hissed Salazar Slytherin in Parsletongue as he watched Harry Potter with distain, not expecting the young Gryffindor to understand the language.

"It isn't a bit interesting, leave me ALONE" Harry hissed back in Parsletongue, sufficiently shocking the man in the painting to silence.

"Come in" came a deep voice from inside, and the portrait swung open to reveal a tall, dark potions master leaning stiffly against the far wall. Harry stepped inside the room and was amazed at the sight. Dark stone, with tall ceilings and green and silver adornments. Banners representing Slytherin and a wall of books stretching as tall as the ceiling. Too bad Hermione isn't here, thought Harry ruefully.

"Sit" came the command from Snape, as he motioned to the surprisingly comfortable looking couch in the middle of the room next to the fireplace. Harry moved slowly to sit on the couch, as if waiting to be attacked. Once he was convinced they were alone, he sat down stiffly and waited. This is so uncomfortable, I wish Dumbledore would have agreed to teach me himself, but no, only the greasy git who has loathed me since I can remember, Harry thought angrily.

"How are you today Potter? Saved the world before breakfast? Won the House Cup?" Snape sneered as he glared at the Gryffindor sitting uncomfortably on his couch while he looked desperately around to find a place to escape.

"Not yet Snape, scare any first years into wetting themselves lately" came Harry's sarcastic reply, glaring at the man looming over him.

"10 points from Gryffindor, Potter, for your lack of respect, perhaps the House Cup will not be yours to take this year" we can only hope, Snape thought bitterly to himself.

"Lets get this over with" Harry said angrily, not wanting to get anymore House points taken away.

"Happily" Snape sneered as he pointed his wand un-expectantly at Harry and yelled "Legilimency!"

Suddenly Harry froze, and Snape felt the boy trying to protect his mind from the prying eyes of the Potions Master, but the Ex-Death Eater managed to easily break down Harry's walls and absorb the flashes of memories he had witnessed two years previously.

Cho Chang kissing Harry under the mistletoe  
Seeing Lily and James in the Mirror of Erised  
Cedric Digory dying in a blinding green light  
Harry hugging Sirius at the Black Manor  
Hermione punching Draco Malfoy after he insulted Buckbeak  
Slaying the Basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor  
Crying as the Dark Lord tortured him in the Ministry of Magic

"Stop" cried a disheveled Harry, desperately trying to fight off the man from entering his mind further, but Snape simply sneered and continued examining the boy's mind, even after Harry fell of the couch and onto the cold ground. These memories were more recent.

Being attacked by Dementors and almost expelled from Hogwarts  
Witnessing Ron and Hermione kiss at the Burrow  
Rejecting Ginny Weasley over the summer  
Using 'Sectumsempra' on Draco Malfoy  
Saving Dumbledore last spring from the Death Eaters

The next memory made Severus freeze

Harry, sweaty and asleep, yelling out his name in pleasure as he squirmed back and forth amongst the sheets while dreaming, "Snape! Oh Merlin... Ahhh! SNAPE!"

Snape promptly dropped his wand and stared at the boy in front of him. No, that did not happen. Potter is not capable of liking me, he loathes me! Why would be be having an erotic dream about me?! Snape thoughts spun wildly in his head as he attempted to regain his composure.

Still breathing heavily, Snape watched the boy slowly shift and move to get up, refusing to lock eyes with his flushed professor. Harry turned, without a word, and ran with all the skills of a well-trained athlete to the door of the Dungeons towards his escape. Snape was soon left alone with only his confused thoughts.

No, Harry Bloody Potter could not be attracted to me, could he? Snape thought as he cleaned himself off with a wet rag. I always thought the Golden trio would move somewhere and live their worthless lives together without interference after Graduation, I suppose the boy grew up and realized that his Hero Complex could not supply for all his needs, Snape smirked to himself as he considered the possibilities.

"Am I attracted to him?" Snape said softly to himself as he brewed his potion. Snape had been gay as long as he could remember, but he had never considered dating one of his students before and... wait. WHAT?! Dating Potter?! He did not just think that!

"I need to lie down" Snape said to himself, shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations in the Great Hall

Chapter 2

'That did not just happen to me! Snape did not just witness me having an orgasm while screaming his name!' Harry thought to himself while sprinting up the Gryffindor tower to promptly jump off of it. 'I could die of embarrassment, how am I to face him tomorrow in potions?'

Harry ran straight into Dumbledore on his mission to escape Snape.

"My dear boy, what in the world as you so troubled?!" Dumbledore said with a knowing smile that set Harry on edge. 'Why does he always seem to know everything' Harry thought in wonder.

"Why, nothing professor. Just coming back from lessons with... with... Snape" Harry spit out finally, a hot blush rising over his features as he remembered why he was running in the first place. 'Dear God, why me?'

Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head, "Well, I hope the lessons went well. I want you and Professor Snape to meet once a day for here forward!"

Dumbledore's eyes grew dark "Voldemort is approaching, and we don't have a moment to lose. We cannot risk Tom reading your mind, Harry, let alone controlling it." He finished with a slight shudder that shocked Harry. He had never witnessed the old man fearful of anything.

Harry nodded his head in understanding, "Sir, please, I do understand, but I cannot take lessons from Snape! He hates me and I him! We cannot work together, we will kill each other!" Harry finished exasperated.

"Oh, I don't think Professor Snape hates you dear boy, he has protected you many times. He simply has a temper. You both have that in common, you are very passionate." Albus smiled to himself wishfully, before turning away from Harry and continuing back the way he came, "have a good day Harry!"

"What-why-WAIT!" Came Harry's reply, but Dumbledore had already turned down another corridor. Harry stood there, breathing heavily, trying to imagine what Snape must think of him now.

'The prick must be having a good laugh at the memory, he should have given me a chance to fight back!' Harry thought with a sudden rush of rage, and he proceeded to run once again up the magic staircases to Gryffindor tower, wanting nothing more than a Chocolate Frog and a game of Exploding Snaps.

-

The Gryffindor's sat at their normal table for dinner across from the loathed Slytherin's, and the Golden Trio sat in the middle of the table with their fellow seventh year peers, scarfing down pumpkin pie and turkey sandwiches.

"Oi, Harry, you've been acting strangely today! Any reason you're staring down old Professor Snape?" Neville asked Harry with a nervous expression.

Harry immediately snapped out of his trace once Neville spoke to him, and flushed as he glanced away from the Potions master who was now glaring directly at Harry.

"No... No reason." He relied quickly, stuffing his face to avoid answering anymore incriminating questions. Ron and Hermione just looked at one another and back to Harry, suspicious expressions on their faces.

Harry looked at his best friends and shook his head, signaling the end of the conversation. Hermione nodded to herself and began talking about the newest edition of Hogwarts: A History that was available in Flourish and Blotts as of last Tuesday.

Harry and Ron just glanced at each other and laughed at Hermione's "book fetish," causing Hermione to blush and hit Ron and Harry with loose peas from her dinner.

"SILENCE!" Came the Headmaster's roar from the head table and the hall immediately quieted down to listen to announcements.

"As you all know, the Dark Forces have been gathering strength over the past few months, and we must all be prepared to fight when the war is upon us. Furthermore, all sixth and seventh year students will be learning advanced Dark Arts to enable them to fight off Voldemort and the Death Eaters should they attempt once again to infiltrate Hogwarts. That will be all, may Merlin be with us! Now, off to bed!" Dumbledore announced with a happier tone, dismissing them with a flick of his wand.

"That was odd" Ron stated with a confused glance.

"I think it is cool" Harry announced happily, remembering fighting a boggart in Remus Lupin's class in third year and battling Dementors with the Patronus. "It'll be great practice!"

"Oh Harry, speaking of that, how did your practice of Occlumency with Snape go last night?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Yeah, mate you didn't talk about it!" Ron said.

"Oh, well, not bad. I mean bad, considering he hates me-I mean- well actually I-" Harry was cut off by a Dark shadow appearing behind him as he stumbled over his words.

"Such eloquence Potter" Snape spat, "another endearing Gryffindor quality, I presume." Snape smirked at his ability to insult Potter and the entire Gryffindor house at the same time.

Harry turned around suddenly and glared at the man with all his might, just as he was preparing a comeback he froze when he remembered what occurred last night in the Dungeons, flushing.

"What's wrong boy, no dimwitted comeback to lose yourself house points? Pity, I shall have to take them from your idiot classmates when they ruin yet another potion in my class. Good day to you Potter, Weasly, Granger" Snape said with a sneer as he turned and sulked away, robes billowing behind him.

"He is especially angry today, isn't he?" Hermione said.  
"Yeah, who pissed in his Pumpkin Juice" Ron said vehemently, and the trio began to laugh as they got up to walk to Charms, forgetting about their angry potions master for the moment.


	3. Chapter 3: Snape's change of heart

Chapter 3

Snape was having a long day. A first year had decided to blow up her polyjuice potion that morning, requiring a trip to the hospital wing while a fourth year named Diggle accidentally ingested a love potion that had him falling all over a disgusted Ginny Weasley.

Needless to say, today was not a good day.

Not that many days were good for Severus. His lonely lifestyle in the Dungeons was not prone to happiness or even relaxation. The constant throbbing of his right forearm a reminder of his pledge to the Dark Lord (even though he was not fully loyal to Albus), and his days were filled with whiny, hormonal teenagers.

'Joy' Snape thought to himself. 'Another day babysitting worthless, spoiled, magical children.'

It was not that Snape hated his job, he appreciated being a potions master, it was the incompetent specimen he was forced to educate.

Sitting at his desk, Snape was marking a paper on Wolfbane with a T for 'Troll' when his thoughts strayed unexpectedly to Potter.

'He is strong, full of passion and life for someone of his age. His reflexes on the Quititch pitch have no doubt translated into battle. What other twelve year old could slay a Basilisk no less? His eyes hold power, a quiet power, and I have yet to see him boast about anything. Perhaps he IS more mature than his dimwitted classmates.' Snape thought.

'And that dream... Well. That was something to witness. I wonder why Potter was fantasizing about me?' Snape pondered for the one-hundredth time.

'I would be lying if I said I wasn't at least a tad bit attracted to him.' Snape admitted to his mind. 'But I'll be damned if I show it!'

'I wonder what he would feel like-'

Snape's not-so-innocent thoughts were immediately interrupted by a knocking on the door of his private quarters.

"Come in" Snape loudly responded, a bit hot and bothered.

And in walked the boy Snape had been evaluating, Harry Potter.

His eyes were downcast as he walked forward, a blush rose to his cheeks as he stood still and waited for instructions from his teacher... His teacher who knew he had fantasized about him in his dreams.

"Well, well, Potter. I must say I am surprised you chose to show your face here tonight." Snapped drawled lazily in his direction, attempting to hide his amusement at Potter's blush.

"But, I suppose we can continue with your lessons if you are willing to keep your sexual thoughts to yourself" Snape added the last part for good measure, efficiently riling up the boy whose neck snapped up to glare at him, finally meeting his eyes.

"I couldn't control it!" Harry snapped at him, "it was a dream!"

"Ah, but somewhere in your subconscious you were thinking of me" Snape said as he drew closer to the young man, "dreaming of being dominated, adored, held..." Snape finished his speech looming over Harry, who refused to meet his eyes once again.

"SO WHAT?" Harry yelled loudly, looking at his attacker; "It isn't your concern! It was one time, once! Now it is over, I have had enough abuse for one lifetime!" He added, moving past Snape to sit uneasily on the couch.

"Can we begin?" Harry said quietly. 'Kill me now' he thought to himself.

Snape slowly turned to meet Harry's eyes, and looked as if he had something to say, wearing an unreadable expression. He just shook his head and pointed his want at Harry shouting "Legilimency!"

Harry fought him off for a few brief moments until Snape overpowered him.  
Harry as a five-year old starving in a cupboard  
Harry never receiving a Christmas or birthday present until he was 11  
Harry being beat by his Uncle and screaming, "I'M SORRY!"  
Harry being punished for being a Wizard, or a "freak!" every summer since

Harry, embarrassed that his abuse was being viewed, was then blinded with rage as he stood up and pushed Snape out of his mind until there was no connection. Snape lowered his wand and stared, shocked at the boy in front of him.

"Harry, I..." Snape was at a loss for words. He had no idea the abuse the boy had endured. He knew his family was mean, but he did not know the Dursley's locked him up, starved him, beat him, and verbally abused him in that horrid manner.

Not knowing what to do to comfort the boy, he settled for a simple "I'm sorry."

Harry stared at the man in shock, he couldn't believe Snape had just called him "Harry" and apologized. Once the shock receded, however, Harry's anger returned full force.

"I don't need your pity" he said, his hands shaking with rage. "I am fine" Harry mumbled, more for himself than for Snape.

Snape simply looked at him, "no Potter, it is not fine. I know what it is like to be abused, it scars you forever. It will do you no good to deny it," he said softly, realizing he had made himself vulnerable and he scowled to himself.

"Well I... Thank you." Harry said, looking down once more at his feet.

"You're welcome Pott- Harry. You're welcome Harry." Snape said with a resigned sigh.

"You did well, but you must learn how to better control your mind and your emotions from the Dark Lord. Please continue practicing self-control." Snape said. "You are excused for the night, goodbye."

Snape turned away and left the living room without glancing back. If he would have, he would have seen a look of wonder and a small smile of gratitude on the face of Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 4: Midnight Meeting

Chapter 4

Snape sat awake that night, wondering about the Boy-Who-Lived.

'Is it possible?' He thought. 'Could the boy have feelings for me? Surely he does, that blush that rose on his cheeks today was not by coincidence. It may just be lust, but he is attractive...' Snape's thoughts trailed off and he stared at the outdated potions book he was suppose to be reading.

'I wonder if he is thinking of me?' Snape thought rather sadly. 'I doubt it.'

Snape shook of these thoughts and jumped out of bed, grabbed his cloak, and headed out of the Dungeons to punish any student out of bed.

'Perhaps a certain boy who had a knack for breaking school rules,' Snape smiled to himself.

'I wonder if Snape is thinking of me?' Harry thought to himself as he sat awake in Gryffindor tower, gazing around to his dorm mates who were already asleep. Harry was restless, so he got up and decided to go on a midnight stroll of his beloved Hogwarts. He snatched up his invisibility cloak, tossed it around his shoulders and headed down the stair case into the common room.

As he walked down the halls of Hogwarts, he felt relaxed by the sleeping portraits and the floating Ghosts.

'I need to make sure I avoid Peeves' Harry mused to himself as he quietly strolled down the hallways and corridors of his first true home.

Suddenly, Harry ran into a suit of armor that was sitting in the middle of the hallway, and stumbled onto the ground. With a groan, he started to get up, when someone grabbed the back of his cloak and yanked him upwards and into a hard chest. Harry slowly looked up to meet the eyes of his disciplinarian, to find cold, black ones staring right into his soul.

Harry gulped loudly, "I am sorry professor Sna-" before Harry could say anything else Snape and shut his mouth with a lock-and-seal charm.

Snape smiled when the boy glared and began to struggle, but he simply leaned forward towards the boys ear, "Naughty boy Potter, out of bed so late at night. Just like your father, a complete disregard for school rules. Unfortunately, this will be subject to punishment and..."

"Oh, come of it!" Harry whispered loudly, having retrieved his wand and reversed the spell, "I was being safe, why does it matter?! You are just looking for reasons to punish me! It is so unfair" Harry ranted, half to himself, until Snape grabbed the front of his pajamas and pulled him towards the angry professor until their noses were practically touching.

"I do not care for your petty excuses, you idiotic Gryffindor. 50 points for being out past curfew and insulting a professor. You would do well to remember to respect me, boy" Snape growled, causing Harry's eyes to widen in fear, anger, and also- 'wait, is that lust?' Snape thought to himself.

"Fine" Harry said nonchalantly, his anger bubbling down.

Snape just stared at him for a moment until letting go of his robes and setting him down. "Get out of my sight, and if I catch you again, your punishment will be far more... Severe." Snape said, and Harry squirmed at the last words. Snape stared in surprise as Harry took off running down the hallway, leaving a bewildered Snape behind.

"Bloody Gryffindor's" Snape thought as he sulked back into the shadows.

'God- I can't stand him!' Harry thought to himself as he went back into the Gryffindor common room. 'Why does he make it a goal to make me miserable.'

Harry's thoughts turned to earlier that day when Snape called him by his first name and was polite- almost kind- when he discovered Harry's previous abuse.

And when Snape had been reprimanding Harry in the corridor, saying his punishment would be "severe" send shivers down Harry's spine.

Somehow, he trusted the man. He had proved himself to Dumbledore and had saved Harry's life many times over the years. When Snape said "severe" punishment, he didn't fear abuse, no.

He did, however, think some rather arousing situations involving Snape and himself.

'God, what is wrong with me? This is sick!' Harry thought, slightly nauseated as he considered where his mind was headed.

Harry had know he was gay for about a year, after he rejected Ginny once he figured out he didn't have physical feelings towards women.

Harry often found himself in power. The wizarding world looked up to him, his friends looked up the him, captain of the Quititch team, his life had been controlled to the extreme, and he wanted some blessed form of release.

It seemed his release would be a strong man dominating him. Specifically, a well know potions professor.

Harry squirmed in his seat as he imagined those strong hands grasping his chin, gently raising his face to meet Snape's eyes and lowing his mouth until-

Harry shivered and went upstairs to bed, attempting to forget where his thoughts had taken him.


	5. Chapter 5: Potions

Harry walked into potions with his two best friends at his side. Ron and him were, once again, discussing Quititch maneuvers- much to Hermione's boredom. He waved goodbye to them as they separated.

Harry walked to the front of the classroom and set down his supplies next to Dean, his lab partner. The class consisted of seventh year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's, so the peace did not remain as Malfoy pranced over to stand in front of Harry's desk.

"What is new today Potter? I can't help but notice Voldemort hasn't killed you yet." Malfoy said with a smirk as he watched Harry attempt to ignore him as he pulled out his scroll and quill.

"Come now, Scar-head" Malfoy mused, "no witty comment today? You must be mourning about how you have no family left in the-"

"DRACO ABRAXIS MALFOY" yelled a low, booming voice from the back of the classroom. The entire room held their breath as they turned to see a furious potions master quickly stalk up the center aisle to reach the-now quivering-pureblood.

"You will NOT speak to any student with such disregard, you sniveling worthless PRAT!" Snape practically yelled at Malfoy, who was frozen in fear at the sight of the enraged professor-his Godfather.

"Get out of my sight" he growled in a voice so low, it could barley be heard. Malfoy slowly backed away, eyes cast down in fear and humiliation, as he moved back to his seat.

Harry and his fellow Gryffindor's sat shocked. Snape had just yelled at a Slytherin, for teasing a Gryffindor. Not just any Gryffindor, but Harry.

Snape met Harry's eyes for a moment, before beginning his dreary lecture about the importance of natural ingredients when creating a medical potion.

Harry spent the rest of the class in shock. 'He didn't really do that-I must be dreaming again... But if I was dreaming, he would have grabbed me by now, put me on the table, and-'  
Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Hermione began shaking his shoulder.

"Harry! Can't you hear me?!" Hermione said, exasperated! "Class is over, and you have private lessons with Snape- remember?!"

'Oh, great!' Harry thought! 'Just another torture for me to endure- maybe he will be kind to be like he was at our previous lesson-"

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled, interrupting his train of thought, "pay attention, what are you thinking about?" She asked, suddenly concerned.

"Nothing" Harry blushed, not wanting to own up to the fact he was mildly obsessed with Snape, "I'll see you guys for dinner, okay?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances before nodding and waving goodbye to Harry.

-

'Why?!" thought Snape, sitting in his office with his head in his hands. 'Why had I yelled at Malfoy! Every student must be questioning why I yelled at my Godson for insulting Harry-I mean Potter!' Snape thought angrily to himself.

Snape pondered his feelings for the boy, he came to the conclusion he did not hate him-in fact, he had grown sort of fond of the blushes and sense of rage that overcame him-

'Wait. I did not just say I was "fond" of Potter!' Snape sat up quickly, alarmed.

'This is Dumbledore's fault, for launching the youth on me! All I can think about is grabbing him and ki-' Snape's thoughts came to an abrupt stop as he heard a knock at his door.

"Harry" he snarled darkly.


	6. Chapter 6: First Kiss

Chapter 6

Harry was sitting at his normal place, preparing his mind so as to not allow Snape entrance, when Snape suddenly walked up behind him and handed him a cup of tea.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"I just thought you may want a break is all" Snape responded cooly, "also I wanted to ask how you are feeling."

Harry stared at the man in surprise before opening his mouth to reply "I'm fine. Actually professor, I wanted to ask why you defended me today in class. I did-I mean you didn't need- I wasn't for that matter-" Harry gulped and set down the tea on the coffee table, anxious having Snape's eyes on him.

"I just wanted-thank you." Harry said quietly, turning away as his ears grew pink for embarrassment.

"Your welcome Pot- Harry." Snape said with surprising kindness.

'Oh God- I've gone soft. I'm turning into a Gryffindor' Snape thought bitterly to himself.

"Alright then, lets get on with the lesson shall we?" Snape said, standing up and preparing himself.

"Yeah, lets" Harry said nervously.

"Legilimency!" Snape yelled with force- surprised when he was unable to enter Harry's mind in the slightest. With great effort he pried at his conscious, until breathing heavily he lowered his wand.

"You've been practicing- I am impressed," Snape said in a raspy voice.

'Oh- that voice!' Harry thought as he nodded his head, "thank you, sir."

Harry noticed that when Snape sat down to collect himself that he sat right next to Harry, and Harry could feel his breath on his face and arms.  
'mmm he smells like roses and grass' Harry thought to himself lustfully. 'If only I could kiss-'

Before Harry could finish his thought, Snape was kissing him with such force that they toppled over on the couch. Snape was laying on top of Harry and Harry opened his mouth the allow Snape to taste him, closing his eyes and enjoying the pure sensation.

'Mmm, so much better than my dreams' Harry thought as he moaned, wanting to be closer to the professor.

"Harry" Snape said softly, pushing slightly away, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me I just-"

Then Snape was cut off by Harry kissing him with a fervor. Exploring his mouth, tasting him, molding himself to Snape's thin lips until they could get no closer. Molding their bodies until only thin clothing separated their bodies as Harry began to rock against Snape, moaning and gasping at sensations he had only ever dreamed about- when Snape sat up.

"Harry, I... We can't" Snape said quickly, straightening his robes. "I am your teacher, and it is unprofessional for me to-"

"Snape please- I want you" Harry confessed, eyes glancing downward as he blushed in earnest. Harry rarely made himself so vulnerable, but he wanted his potions master to know that he wanted this-no matter the risk.

He felt a strong connection to Snape, he was powerful and was a good man. Even though he was not kind to Harry, he knew that Snape always had good intentions and he felt the need to be close to him.

"I need you" Harry confessed even quieter. The couple sat in silence for a few more moments until Snape moaned in surrender and pulled Harry on top of him to kiss him once again.

Harry smiled against his lips, enjoying the feeling of Snape teasing him and tasting him. Harry pulled away with a gasp as Snape began to kiss down his jawline to his collarbone.

"Oh!" Harry said as Snape found his nipple though his uniform and began stroking it and pulling it firmly until Harry was lost in the sensation.

"Sna-" Harry was cut off by another kiss and he groaned again, grinding his hips into Snape's until they both tore apart from one another-breathing heavily, with foreheads resting against one another.

"I- I have to go to dinner" Harry said, breaking the quiet reverie they had been enjoying.

Harry climbed off of Snape and fixed his uniform as Snape watched on in amusement, his lopsided glasses and even more messy hair made him look like he had been well ravished.

'Well-he has' Snape thought happily, adjusting himself as well to appear put together.

"We should both go, so as we are not late" Snape said, and just before they exited the Dungeons, Harry placed a small peck on Snape's cheek before turning to the door.

"Harry?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Call me Severus."


	7. Chapter 7: Awakening

Chapter 7

Snape ate his dinner in silence, not wishing to converse with Minerva about her Bloody Gryffindor's... However one of them was one great interest to Severus.

Harry Potter ate his dinner, smiling at the Know-It-All and Red-Head, and Snape found himself slightly jealous. He wished Harry would smile at him with that sort of devotion, he wondered if the boy ever could.

"Severus!" same a happy voice from beside him, belonging to a wise old man with half-moon spectacles, "you look a little green, dear boy! Are you quite alright?" The twinkling in Dumbledores eyes simply growing.

"I'm fine, headmaster, I am still eating" Severus grumbled, pointing down to his food in annoyance.

"Oh, I know Severus! I do not mean you are sick, merely green... Perhaps a bit jealous?" The twinkling had spread from his eyes and now his mouth was twitching in mischief.

"I have no idea what you mean headmaster" Severus answered in a growl.

"Oh yes yes. Our dear Harry is growing stronger in his lessons I see. I wonder... Have you grown fond of our young hero?" Dumbledore asked quietly, looking down at Severus with knowing eyes.

"Perhaps" he mumbled, not looking at the old coot who had thrown him in the with boy in the first place.

"Good, the boy needs you Severus. And you need him." Dumbledore said with a short nod before exiting the hall.

Severus pondered the words as he walked out of the hall towards the Dungeons when he ran into a pale faced Harry Potter in his wake.

"Hello professor" Harry said softly, embarrassed to be so clumsy.

"Hello Harry" the man said simply, staring down at the beautiful boy in front of him. He was beautiful, big green eyes, a few freckles, large round glasses and messy hair that screams "I had sex!" Yes, Harry Potter was a beautiful person inside and out.

Harry broke Snape out of this musing with a "goodnight professor" and he turned around to walk away.

"Harry... Wait!" Snape called out to him.

"Yes?" came the puzzled reply from the young seeker.

"Would you like to stay with me tonight?" Snape asked nervously.

The question hung in the air for a matter of minutes-neither of them speaking, just watching one another and gaging each others reactions.

"Yes" Harry shakily replied, and he walked straight up to Severus, never braking eye contact, while he grabbed his hand and eagerly pulled him towards Snape's rooms in the Dungeons.

'I've never been so happy to be going down into the Dungeons' thought Harry.

The moment the portrait of Slytherin was thrown open, Harry was shaking with nervousness. He had never done... Well anything! He was as pure sexually as anyone could be, all he had ever done was kiss someone. Harry knew that he wanted more, he wanted passion and love in a relationship. He just needed someone to show him how.

Severus looked down at Harry who was staring up at him with nothing less than devotion on his face. Shaking his head thoughtfully, Severus grabbed Harry's hand once again and led him towards his bedroom.

'Nothing wrong with being a little forward, right?" Snape pondered to himself.

Harry took in Snape's room with awe, it was large and covered in green and silk. It was beautiful.

Suddenly, Snape grabbed Harry and toppled him over onto the large bed. He began kissing Harry as if it was the last thing he would ever do, with desperation and passion. The kiss was deepened when Harry groaned and Snape thrust his tongue into Harry's waiting mouth.

'Oh Merlin-does anything feel this good?!' Harry thought as Snape's hands began to wander down his chest to settle on Harry's hips.

Snape began to rock them gently into each other, slow and hard thrusts causing Harry to arch his back in arousal.

"Oh Severus" Harry said all of a sudden, and Snape, upon hearing Harry use his first name, grew fully hard at once.

Harry had never felt so appreciated. Someone kissing him, showing him their full attention. Harry had grown jealous of Hermione and Ron's relationship when he realized that he had no one to show his feelings too. But he knew that Severus would be able to care for him, even though he was not the caring type.

Snape began to unbutton Harry's shirt, finally yanking it open, he stared at the slim yet muscular body in front of him. Without thinking, he took one of Harry's nipples into his mouth and sucked on it, biting down lightly and receiving a moan in reply. He teased the other nipple with his hand while his other hand moved down still until it rested on Harry's pants.

"Severus...?" Harry's question died when Severus unzipped his pants and drew them down onto the floor, leaving Harry in only underwear.

Tantalizingly slowly, Severus grabbed Harry's member and began to pump up and down. Watching Harry squirm and moan beneath him reminded him of Harry's erotic dream about Severus, except this was real.

"Severus-oh Merlin it feels to good- faster!" Harry panted into the air as he threw back his head in pleasure when Severus began to suck on his left nipple while stroking his cock.

Harry thrust his hand into Snape's pants and grabbed his member, stroking it lightly before grabbing it and matching Severus' pace with his own. Severus began to moan at Harry's ministrations, and soon their stroking was in-synch with one another and they pleasured each other in the most delicious way.

"Oh- Oh- OH!" Harry practically yelled when he came, screaming Severus' name as he rocked out his mind shattering orgasm that his potions professor had given him.

Snape drew his hand out of Harry's underwear, whispering a 'Sourgify' to clean both him and Harry and they lay side by side on Snape's bed, attempting to catch their breath.

"That- that was..." Harry began, voice raspy from yelling as his face took on a lovely blush.

"I know, you're quite beautiful when you blush Mr. Potter" Snape said teasingly. Harry just looked at him through half-hooded eyes.

"I suppose you don't hate me anymore, do you?" Harry asked suddenly, almost nervous to hear the answer.

"No Harry, I am actually quite fond of you." Snape said kindly. 'And I may be falling in love with you' he added to himself as an afterthought.

"Good. I am fond of you too Severus," Harry said with a Gryffindor smile as he drifted off to sleep.

Snape spooned with Harry as they drifted of to sleep, marveling at the feeling of having the Gryffindor Golden boy in his arms.


End file.
